


Small white bird

by Cherrydragon26



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: Beetle works in a library and then one day he gets a visitor.





	1. One day at the library...

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for Beetle and Jenna. And this came out, not really sure if it's what I wanted at first, but I enjoyed writing it so I suppose it doesn't really matter.  
> Hope you find it a good read.
> 
> I don't own this characters, they belong to Angie Sage

Everything is white. The snow storm is coming, and it is becoming colder. The streets are empty, as everyone knows how it is when the storm is brewing. There are only a couple of poor unfortunate souls, who have to work on a day like this.

I am unfortunately one of them. Even though I am wearing at least three layers, my feet and hands still feel cold. At one moment I almost slipped and fell on the cold frozen ground. My balance didn't fail me now, for which I was really grateful. I was sure these were my last clean clothes that I had, and I wasn't going to waste them.

I got my hands out of my pockets and started catching snowflakes. That is the only reason I really like winter. Because of the snowflakes and their ever-changing shapes. Not one snowflake is the same, which I find really fascinating. Even if it is really cold, I am not going to let it stop me from catching at least one and seeing how it looks like. I try to remember as many details about it's shape as I can, until it melts into water and loses it's shape.

I let my legs guide me to the library where I work, while I caught another one and tried to remember it's shape as best as I can. Arriving to the doorstep I knocked until a young woman opened the door. Mel was a tall girl, with blond hair and brown eyes, that sometimes had a color of honey. Actually she was actually very fond of honey and puts it too much into her tea (and sometimes even mine). When she saw me, she smiled and opened the door to let me inside.

_"Hello, there Beetle! Wonderful weather we are having here isn't it_?", she asked me, her smile never leaving her face. " _Yes, wonderful weather. My fingers almost froze and don't get me started on my feet_ ". She just laughed at that and walked in a different direction from me, so I lost sight of her after she turned the corner. I sighed and took of my jacket, placing it on a hanger.

I took a seat at the counter, and prepared everything for opening the library. It is soon going to be seven o'clock, and I don't want anyone to come and see how unprepared I am. After I finished the cleaning and stacking papers I tried to find Mel and ask her to open up or give me the key to do it. I found her with her legs put on a table and earphones in her ears, cocking her head to the music. I tapped her shoulder, Mel looked up at me and got the earphone out of her one ear. I said what I needed from her, and she bent, opening up a drawer from which she got the key and gave it to me.

I walked through the halls to the door and opened them from both sides ( this library has a front and back entry, if you can believe it). Having finished that, I got back to the counter sat down and clicked the button so the computer can reboot.

While I was waiting for the computer to reboot, I put my block on the table and started drawing. I pictured the snowflake and tried to replicate it. I find this action, very relaxing and I always try to draw at least two or three times a day, while the winter is in season. After I finished I inspected it, and feeling satisfied with it I put it away and looked at the computer. Usually nothing really interesting happens in this library, we have a couple of regular visitors that come in their scheduled time, that I have already memorized. The most frequent ones are of course teachers, students and older people. And because this is a small village, I know everyone.

I also know every book this library has, even without looking at the computer. Naturally I have also read all the books several times and I would like to read even more. But we don't have enough money to get new books, and ordering them online is also really expensive ( because we live far away). So right now, I am hoping to one day get more books to read and make this library even better. A person can only hope for the best.

                                            ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I started running in an unknown direction, hoping to stumble upon somewhere where I can enter and get away from this storm. I haven't dressed properly for this weather, and I never knew winter could be so cold. I live in a place, where winter is much milder and the summers are especially hot. I saw the sign to the library and went in that direction, really wishing I don't faint from the cold.

Opening and closing the door, I shivered and tugged on my white coat. After warming up enough to walk, I started exploring this old library. It smelled of mold, old books and dust, which I didn't find that surprising. Wandering around I stumbled on the entrance to the place, I opened the door and started to look around.

On the counter there was a boy, who had black hair and a blue-yellow sweater. He was so focused on the book, that he didn't even hear me come in. I decided not to disturb him so I started looking at what books did the library have. Usually I hang around the romance and fantasy sections, only reading something else if it piques my interest. It had a lot of books, but I have seen much bigger and better libraries. Well, this is a small town, I suppose it is normal for them. After I looked over almost every shelf, I looked out of the window to see if the storm finished. My hopes were unfortunately shattered, so I sighed. What to do now I wondered, not sure what else was left to do. Then I remembered that boy that was siting, so I went to him.

He was still immersed in that book and didn't look up until I said:" _Excuse me?"._ He raised his head, and froze with his mouth open. He looked so funny with his mouth opened like that, like a fish out of water, but because I thought he could get offended I suppressed my laugh. Looking behind me, I couldn't figure out why did he look so surprised. " _Is there something on my face?",_ I asked, touching my face with my hands. That seemed to jerk him out of whatever trance he was in and he said, his cheeks becoming redder:" _No there is nothing wrong with your face. What did you need?",_ he asked tilting his head to the right.

I said: " _Someone to talk to. There is a snow storm outside, and I don't intend to go outside, until it stops"._

His gaze flickered to the window, and confirming my statement he nodded and turned to me :" _I see. You sure you don't maybe want some book to read?  I can recommend some good ones. It  will be more fun than talking to me. I am not really that interesting".  
_

I quirked my eyebrow and pouted not believing what I heard. He thinks reading books is more fun than talking to people. Well, I will show him, how wrong he is. " _No, I already saw everything you have and I didn't find anything that interests me. I want to talk to you. What is your name?"_

He gulped and nodded, looking very nervous and turning his gaze elsewhere. After a couple of minutes he finally answered: " _Beetle"._

I frowned not sure I heard right:" _What about a beetle? I asked for your name"_

He chuckled and waved his hand in front of me:" _No, no that is my name! Beetle, that's how I was named"_

I felt really stupid then and quickly said:" _Oh, sorry. I misunderstood. Nice to meet you Beetle. My name is Jenna. So, you live here?"_

He nodded and smiled at me:" _Yes, this is my home. I see you are not from around here? Visiting some relatives?"  
_

Now it was my turno to nod, so I did and I continued with :" _Yes, my father's grandparents. I didn't want to come, but I didn't really have much of a choice".  
_

His eyes narrowed, but he didn't comment on it:" _I see. So why were you outside in this weather?"_

I sighed in exasperation and raised my voice unconsciously:" _It is because of my father! He needed to have soap right now or he was going to die, or something. His usual strategy, when he wants to get away with something. Unfortunately, his parents are not immune to him, so I was the one picked to go buy it, of course no one looked outside to see what the weather was".  
_

Beetle flinched at my voice, and when I saw it I apologized. He waved the apology away and said, his voice becoming warmer:" _Well, I am sorry it happened...."._

I laughed at that, looking at him in amusement:" _You don't have anything to apologize for, you're not the one who sent me out! Really you are so awkward!"_

" _That's because I don't know you, I am shy around new people I meet....",_ he said and his eyes trailed of into the distance. There was a long silence between us, and I yawned not having any idea what to talk about with him. I put my head on the counter and caught a sight of the book he was reading.

" _You're reading Birds of a feather?",_ I asked excited.

Beetle shrugged and added in passing:" _No, I have already read the book, I am reading it again, because I am bored"_

I beamed at him and asked excited:" _Did you like it? I really love this book! I can really relate to the main character, because she fought so hard for her dream! And no one succeeded in making her give it up! Even if at the end, she wasn't with that guy anymore, she became a successful actress and made her dream into a reality! I wish I had her courage sometimes! And she was so happy!"  
_

" _She wasn't exactly happy, more like satisfied",_ he said and I looked at him in confusion:" _What do you mean by that?"_

He shrugged again and said:" _It isn't really described that much in the book, but I got this impression, that even though she fulfilled her dream, she regretted not being with him anymore. You know because they were really similar and could understand each other completely, even though they were rivals. I think I could even say, they were described as soulmates. And after losing him, she surely won't find anyone like him ever again, therefore she wasn't completely happy. She had to chose, she had chosen, but in the process lost her other half. That's at least how I see it, as I had said, it's not really mentioned much in the book"._

I was silent for a moment, because I have never thought of it like that and as I was trying to process it, he asked me something. When I snapped back to reality I apologized and said: " _Sorry, what did you say I haven't heard you"_

" _I asked why do you relate to her so much?"_

I chuckled and blushed a little, because I wasn't expecting him to ask me that.

" _It's mostly because of my father. I want to become a writer, but he wants me to become a politician like him. And I am trying to explain him that I don't want to become a politician, but he doesn't listen. Even my other family can't snap him out of it"_

" _Other family?",_ Beetle inquired, both confusion and interest in his voice.

" _Ah yes I haven't told you about them, have I? It's a pretty long and complicated tale, that starts with my mother's death. My father thought that I too, died at birth, but I didn't, I survived. But I was left alone in the orphanage for some time until I was adopted by the Heaps. I lived with them most of my life, until Milo found out about me. He came to our home one day, and asked the Heaps that they give me to him. Still we were all family, and that is why they couldn't just give me away"_

" _So they had a deal with Milo. That I can live with him, but I have to visit them as often as possible, and that they have a say about everything in my life. In a way, I now have two families. That's the short version, and they now know how much this means to me, so they are trying to persuade him to let me choose my own path"._

" _Wow, that's some story",_ He saif, sounding really interested.

_"Yeah, it is"_

" _But, why don't you try to tell him yourself to let you do what you want?"_

I sighed, suddenly so exasperated and tired:" _I can't, he just doesn't listen to me. He still thinks I am his little girl, who needs his help with everything"_

Beetle thought in silence for a couple of minutes, then he said:" _Then make him listen. Give him some kind of ultimatum or a deal, where you set a goal and if you realize it in two month or sooner he lets you become a writer or something along those lines"_

I thought about what he said, and if it would work. Well, Milo did say he wants me to become more active, maybe he meant it in this way.

" _Yeah, maybe that would work. But it won't be easy"_

Beetle nodded, giving me a warm smile as encouragment:" _Nothing worth fighting for, ever is"_

I raised my head and a smug smile  appeared on my face:" _That is really deep Mr. Know-it-all"_. He blushed and I laughed out loud, and I just couldn't stop. His face was just priceless, and it was so funny for some reason.

" _Well, hello Mr. Awkward, welcome back, you were missed"_

_"Stop, teasing me"_

_'Sorry, can't too much fun!",_ I laughed again, being now really glad I came here.

There was a pleasant silence between us for some time. I put both my hands on the counter and used them to hold my head, so I could look directly into his eyes. He blushed again and looked away, trying not to meet my gaze. Why doesn't he want to look at me, I just don't understand men sometimes. I sighed and decided to brake the silence with a question:

" _So, what's your story?"_

He looked at me surprised and afraid, for a moment, until he breathed out and relaxed:" _It's not as interesting as yours. My father died before he even saw me. My mother is the one who raised me. Beetle was also the name of my father. My mother told me that I was named O. Beetle Beetle by mistake. it was when my mother moaned "Oh, Beetle, Beetle!" when the Registration of Names asked for my name. Taking my mother's lament as  a name, the registration recorded my name as "O. Beetle Beetle".  
_

" _That's pretty funny, when you think about it",_

_"Yes, I suppose it is"_

" _What do you do with your free time? Do you have a hobby?",_ I asked, really curious now.

He still seemed uncomfortable with my interogation, but probably out of politeness he continued to answer my questions:" _I mostly just read and learn a lot. Sometimes when I feel like it, I draw"_

" _Really? Do you maybe have some drawings with you?"  
_

He blushed at that and looked away in embarrasment:" _They aren't anything special. I only draw snowflakes and leaves, sometimes some flowers"_

" _Still can I see it? Please?",_ I begged, putting my hands together and using my puppy dog look.

Beetle sighed and reluctantly showed me his pictures. I examined them, for some time, until I nodded with approval and said:" _They are pretty good. You could try to become a painter!"_

_" No, thank you. I am satisfied being here for now"_

I raised my eyebrow and asked:" _Aren't you bored here? I mean, it's a small town, nothing much happens here"_

_" True, but I don't mind it, as long as I have something to read. When I don't then I feel bored. So I hope we will get some new books soon"_

I just nodded, not really sure what to answer to that. I glanced over to the window and I saw the snow stopped falling.

" _I think the storm stopped",_ I said not really wanting to go home. He also looked bummed by it, so we just stayed silent and looked at one another for a couple of minutes. I looked at his eyes, finding out that I really like the color of them. And then I suddenly thought:" _What if I kiss him?"._

So I started getting closer to him, and closed my eyes. I also felt him come closer to me..... But then someone banged on the door and both of us jumped from surprise.

A tall blond girl, entered looking between both of us and smiled. " _Am I interrupting something?"._ Beetle looked at her and shrugged: " _No, nothing important. What is it Mel?"_

_" I just wanted to say, my lunch brake is starting, and yours will be soon. So when you are ready ring me and I will come and replace you".  
_ Beetle just nodded and the girl named Mel exited the library.

" _I suppose this is a goodbye then. I have to go back, or my father and his parents will be worried",_ I said, not wanting to look at him from embarrassment.

" _Yeah, I suppose it is. Will I see you again?"_ , he asked with hope in his voice.

_"Maybe, maybe",_ was everything I could say, then I just got up and ran to the door. I got out and the cold air hit me, but I felt really hot. What was I feeling right now? What did I want to do then? I trembled and just shrugged of this thoughts from my head, hoping not to have them again. At this moment, I felt even more connected to the main character from the book "Birds of the feathers", for some reason. Following my previous path, my legs made crackling noises on the snow and the wind was becoming stronger, as I was climbing higher and higher.

                                                   ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beetle hoped he would see her again. After she left, it was the only thing he could think about. Her hair, her eyes, her smile. She visited his dreams and he hoped one day she would visit him in reality too. But days passed, time was getting shorter, he was getting taller, but she was nowhere in sight. Beetle tried finding more about her, and he did, but what he found out didn't help him. It just made it harder for him to reach her. So he gave up. He concentrated on the library, on getting new books, and everyday problems and shenanigans. Time passed by. And he never saw her again.

 

 


	2. Fate is a strange thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetle meets Jenna again, after a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finally got around to continuing this fic. Hope you like it!

Lights were flickering all around me, and I must say I never thought I would get used to it. I was a country bumpkin and until recently I never left my village. Still I am glad I did, because it changed my perspective on many things, and that is always a good thing. I could now compare and see what I like more. And even though this city is a fantastical place, it is not my home. I will always view my small village as a place of my own. As a place I could always return to, and I always will. Call me old-fashioned or a romantic, but that is just how it is.

Strolling and wandering around streets, many people passed near me and never even greeted me. This unfriendly behavior is something I don't like about big cities, no wonder I have a problem finding friendly faces. I sighed and scratched my head, trying to relax myself. Finding new benefactors, was not as easy as I thought. Who would ever want to give money to a young man, so he could get new books for some library in the countryside? Apparently no one, as I had found out.

And I don't have enough money anymore to buy them myself. I thought a walk and some fresh air, would clear my head and maybe an idea would appear. Unfortunately it didn't work, so I decided to take a break. A small cafe, just around the corner, seemed like a good idea. I entered and chose a seat in the furthest corner, so I could be away from everyone and with my own thoughts. A waiter appeared and asked me what would I like to order.

He had curly straw colored hair and green eyes, which was not ordinary. I stared at him with interest for a couple of minutes, until I said: _" Coffee, please"._ He just nodded and walked away to the kitchen and I wasn't sure if I imagined him. After a couple of minutes he came back and put a cup of coffee before me. I reached out toward it, but hearing a voice snapped me out of it. I looked up at him and saw his green eyes examining me. " _Can I help you?",_ I asked not sure what did he want. " _Oh, I just commented your t-shirt. I also watch that series, do you also like it? What do you think about it?",_ he asked flashing me a big smile, putting a tray on my table and sitting across me.

I looked down on my shirt and when I understood what he was talking about I answered. We started a heated debate and it would probably last a whole day if I haven't remembered something:" _Hey, wait. Don't you have work to do? Can you really just sit here and talk to me?"._

_"You don't have to worry. My boss is strict, but she is not here today, so I can do what I want. And it is not every day I met a fellow fan. Oh, yeah while we are on the subject, what is your name. Mine is Septimus Heap, you?"._ He asked, giggling silently. " _My name is Beetle",_ I extended my hand toward him and we shook hands. Our conversation continued on and I stayed in the cafe until late in the evening. Giving our greetings I promised to come again, and that is how our friendship started.

_"His surname is Heap_ , _why does that sound familiar?"_ , I said o but out loud, but couldn't quite put my finger on it. I strolled down the street and hummed a happy tune, while I looked forward to my next visit to that cafe.

                                                             -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_" Are you alright? Is everything going smoothly?",_ Septimus asked, while I sipped my coffee and played with my fingers. I nodded and added:" _Yeah, I am surviving how I can. Thanks for your advice I found some people who could maybe help me with my project, I don't know what I would have done without you"._

_" Don't worry, I did it because I like you and want to help you. You don't have to thank me for it or to pay me back. Think of it as a gift for your birthday or something",_ Septimus answered and winked, our conversation coming to a pause. In the silence I gathered my courage and decided to ask him about it." _Hey, Sep. Can I ask you something personal?",_ he looked at me with curiosity and I gave him a nervous smile. " _Sure you can, we are friends, are we not?",_ Sep answered and I relaxed a little. " _Yes, we are_. _So I was wondering, is your family big, do you have a lot of brothers and sisters?"._

_"Well I have a lot of brothers, but just one sister, why do you ask?",_ he said looking at me with suspicion.

_"Is your sister named Jenna, by any chance?"._ His eyes widened in surprise and he gasped. He stood up and came very close to my face, anger apparent on his face. " _How do you know that? Was this some kind of  a plot against her?",_ he moved to the right and his fist came really close to my face. I gulped, but continued on:" _No, I don't want to do anything bad to her. I know her father is a famous politician, but I don't want to meet her because of that. We had a nice chat one snowy day in the countryside where I live, so I just wanted to see her again and say hi",_ I said my cheeks becoming red.

I just couldn't believe I had this kind of luck. I met her brother after all this years, and now I could even see her again. Well, if she wants to meet me that is. I know she was fairly busy this couple of years, but she could have at least wrote me a letter or two( It is not like we exchanged numbers or adresses which she could use, but let a boy hope). In any case how this meeting turns out depends on Septimus and his faith in me and my words. I looked at him in anticipation, but he averted his gaze and was silent for a long time.

" _You sure you won't do anything funny?",_ his eyebrow quirked up and he crossed his arms over his chest. " _I swear on my father. Believe me Sep, you said we were friends right? I will tell you how and when I have met her, and you just promise me you will ask her if she wants to meet me. Alright?",_ I almost begged him and he looked surprised at my sincerity. Septimus sighed and on his face appeared a small smile." _Alright. I can do that. So let's hear your story"_. I wanted to hug him, but decided against it and just told him my story.

After I had finished, he looked confused and in thought for some reason. He glanced at me and returned his gaze to the floor, looking like he was debating what to do from now on. " _Could I maybe acquaint with you more and then decide if I should mention you to my sister?",_ he asked with a serious expression on his face. " _All right, that could work too. So I am going to be in this city for a month at least, when do you want to meet up?",_ surprised but not disappointed I asked and we agreed on it fairly quickly.

For a couple of days after that we had visited many places and he brought me to many places I haven't been. I could even call him my personal tour guide, as he had provided me with a lot of information about this city, while we were sightseeing. I really did enjoy his company, and he also enjoyed my company. We liked the same movies, the same food and the same drinks. We also had a same sense of humor, in conclusion we had a lot in common. My chances became pretty high and I was just counting days when Sep will tell Jenna about me. I hoped it will be sooner rather than later.

                                                   -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was preparing for my next interview in my usual way. I ravaged my wardrobe, while I listened to my favorite music and imagined my comb as a microphone so I sang into it. Yes the interview is not going to start soon, but it is always good to be prepared for any situation. And this habit of mine, relaxed me and made me calmer than I was before. In a way it is how I deal with stress before any appearance. Excited as I was, I was also very nervous, because I was going to talk about my first book and it was also my first appearance on TV. Many reasons to be stressed.

I heard knocking on my door, so I put down my comb and walked to the door and opened it, seeing a familiar face of my brother Septimus. " _Yes, what is it, Sepi?",_ I asked hoping he will go away quickly so I could go back to my routine. For some reason he looked worried and I wasn't sure why. " _Jenna, I am sorry for disturbing you, but I have to ask you something. Do you maybe remember the boy that you met in a library at the village of your fathers grandparents?",_ he spat it out at the speed of light and I was confused by what he had said. Needing time to process it all, I was silent for some time, until I understood.

My body froze and I just couldn't believe it. How did he know about that, I haven't told him right? All the memories came flooding back, and no matter how much I tried I couldn't stop them. His face appeared in my mind and I remembered his name: Beetle. " _How do you know about him? Have you met him? Is he somewhere near?",_ I asked sounding more excited than I wanted to be. Why did my heart become faster, when I remembered him. Didn't I decide I should forget him, because he makes me feel weird every time I think of him. Still I couldn't hide my curiosity and I concluded that one encounter wouldn't hurt.

" _Yes, he visited the cafe where I work in and we soon became good friends. He told me if you want to meet him I should give you his number and that you should call him",_ Septimus said, giving me an evil grin, that made me uncomfortable for some reason. I wrote the number that Septimus told me down in my phone and I thanked Septimus for it. _"You are welcome. I hope you have a good time on your date. I know he is a good guy, hope you see him like that too",_ he said and winked at me, my cheeks becoming redder than they were." _We are not going on a date! It is just a meetup with an old acquaintance!",_ I shouted hitting him on the shoulder and he ran away, laughing. I pouted and got back to my room, closing the door behind me.

I feel on my bed and looked at my phone. He said I should call him, but should I really do it, I wondered as moments of our last conversation flashed in my mind. I chuckled and pressed a button. I don't see why am I so worried, it's not like I like him or anything, right? My confidence abandoned me as I heard a voice on the other line and my heart started to beat faster. This is not going to be easy as I thought.

The thought of my interview completely faded away from my mind as we talked on the phone and time passed by faster than I thought possible. Still not fast enough. Having finished our talk I clutched the phone tighter and I wasn't sure what I was feeling. His voice rang in my head and the thought of our future meeting sent shivers down my spine. What have I got myself into?

                                                         

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's shorter than the last chapter, but I decide I should leave the date for next time!


	3. Finally a date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the ending of this series! The most exciting one I hope!  
> All of you prepare for the date!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it!

I was waiting. Impatiently waiting, walking in circles and trying to soothe the panic in my head. It was not easy. And not to mention the explosion that was happening in my stomach. I was so glad I haven't eaten much now, because I would have probably barfed it all up for sure, before she even came before me. All of this is happened so fast and was so unexpected that I just don't know how to react anymore. Should I be happy? Sad? Excited? Terrified? Actually I think I am feeling all of those things right now. Oh, hell why did I do this. Why did I make myself go through this. I should have just left Jenna live her life without me. I should have just left her alone, and I am sure both of us would be happier. But what if that is not true? What if she feels the same? I mean she did try to kiss me, way back then. Does that mean what I think it means, or am I just projecting my wishes on her? What the hell am I supposed to do now? 

I shivered and hugged myself, hoping it will stop the cold that was seeping in my bones. I was still walking in circles, when from the corner of my eye, I saw her. I froze, my gaze falling on the floor, while I battled with my demons. I chastised myself for being a coward, and I made myself look up. When I saw her, at that moment I knew I didn't make a mistake, and I was glad I asked Sep about her. Even if she doesn't return my feelings, I will still always have this image of her in my head, and it will be enough ( It has to be). I straightened and waved at her, making her turn her head around and look at me. When her face brightened and a large smile appeared, the panic and explosions returned. I clamped down on them and walked over to her, also giving her a bright smile, that I hoped showed how glad I was to see her ( and that I didn't show anything else, like how nervous or scared I was).

" _Hello_ ", I said, looking her over yet again, and I think that made her blush a little, which just made her even cuter. Jenna after so many years hasn't really grown much, but her figure did change a bit. She was wearing a dress that was white at the top and the skirt part was green. She also had green shoes, and it all looked so beautiful on her. She sure knew how to dress up. I suddenly wondered if I picked the right clothes and I felt embarrassed a bit. I hoped my clothes were good enough. While I wondered about all of this she shyly looked at her feet and answered quietly:" _Hi_ ". And after that we were off. I decided to take her to the nearest museum, where they had an exhibition of old books and manuscripts, and since both of us had an interest in books I thought it would be a good place to go to. After that we will see how it goes.

               -------------------------------------------------------

" _Damn I am just so nervous!",_ I thought, while looking under my eyes at Beetle, and thinking that he looks good. Beetle was wearing a nice black shirt that he buttoned up, and a nice pair of denim trousers. He was now much taller, which I suppose is not that weird, and he grew up into a smart young man. A young man I maybe have feelings for. " _Argh! This is all so confusing! I really hope he feels like this too, because I don't want only me to suffer!",_ I shouted in my head, feeling annoyed with myself. Why am I acting as a helpless lovestruck girl?! I have to snap out of it immediately, or I won't bear this embarrassment any better than I am doing right now. " _So where are we going?",_ I asked, hoping that by talking, I will succeed at calming myself down. Beetle looked over at me, and smiled, making my stomach churn:"  _To this museum. There look!",_ he said pointing with his finger in the distance. I raised my head and nodded in approval.

" _Do you think it will be a good exhibition?",_ I asked, returning my head to look at him, and seeing him blush a little. That made me feel satisfied. " _At least it's not only me that feels out of sorts",_ I thought with satisfaction, while he answered:" _Yeah, I know it will be interesting. Someone I know is going to be there, and he is going to be our guide, when we arrive"._ " _Really? That is nice. We get a special treatment, huh?",_ I said, flashing him a grin, and he answered by raising his eyebrow in amusement, which made me laugh. " _Well, I suppose you can say that. Even though it won't be anything too fancy. I assure you, so you don't have to feel nervous at all"._ I rolled my eyes and said snobbishly trying to act like a noble:" _I am not. Just so you know I have been to and seen much better, that you appear to think so. Do you even know who I am? Do you think I don't belong there?"._

He laughed at my poor impression, shaking his head and looking at me fondly:" _I don't know who you are. At least not really, I have heard many things, but who knows if they are true. That is why I would like to know more about you. And when it comes to belonging, no I don't think you belong there. You are too beautiful for them of that I am sure"._ When he said that I blushed. I didn't want to, but I just couldn't contain it. Damn him, and his compliments! This is not going to be easy. 

" _Come on, let's go. It's going to start soon",_ Beetle said and extended his hand toward me. I was baffled at the gesture for about 5 seconds, and when my brain registered what it meant I blushed yet again, even more now. " _Should I take his hand or not?",_ I wondered, unconsciously extending my hand until our fingers intertwined I wasn't sure this was a good idea. I felt his sweaty hand encompassing my smaller sweaty hand, and at that moment  I just couldn't be happier. This was not a bad idea. And when I looked up and saw a goofy grin on his face that he tried to hide, I felt even better. Yeah not a bad idea, at all.

                         ------------------------------------

 _"So, did you like it?",_ Beetle asked hopeful, and I nodded with vigor. _"Yeah, it was awesome. I learned so much about the history of books and how they wrote in the past! And your friend is really funny, I enjoyed how he presented it all"._ Beetle smiled at me softly, his shoulders relaxing:"  _I am glad you liked it"._ " _Where are we going now? And why is it a surprise?",_ I asked wryly, really curious about our next destination. " _Unfortunately it still is a secret, until we actually come to it. You will have to be patient for a bit more"._ I made a face and pouted, putting my arms over my chest, and putting as much whine in my voice as I could:" _Ahhh! But I don't want to! I want to know where we are going right now! You should know by now I am not a patient person!",_ but Beetle just laughed at that, his eyes sparling with mirth. I gulped and looked away, suddenly feeling conscious of him again. It seemed like he didn't notice because he continued:" _Yeah, it doesn't matter. I'm not telling"._

I hit the ground with my foot and pouted again, adding to it:" _Damn. No fair. I hate you"._ Beetle gave me an evil grin and said:" _Yeah, I hate you too. A lot."._ He came a bit closer and our hands bumped, making me sweat profusely yet again. We walked like that for two-three more steps, until I slowly touched his finger and snatched it away just as quickly. I asked myself do I want this. I know Beetle is a nice guy and if I tell him that I want the night to end here, he will respect that. But do I really want that?  _"No, I want to stay with him. I want to see what surprise he has in store for me. And I definitely want to hold his hand"._ So I did. I took a hold of his hand and smiled at him, which made his cheeks color slightly. It made him look like a little child. I laughed at him and told him exactly that:" _You know, you look really cute when you blush. Just like a little boy"_ , and to make it even more convincing I pinched his cheek. 

He looked even more embarrassed now, and he put his hand on the place I touched. There was silence for a couple of minutes, and I was afraid I insulted him. Just as I wanted to apologize, he said quietly, almost whispering:" _That's not nice"._ I just looked at him blankly, and then I burst out laughing. He started to shout: _"It's not funny!"_ , but heck I couldn't help it. When I succeeded at calming down I apologized, smiling at him the whole way.

 +++

After some time, we arrived to the library, where I planned a special surprise for her. She was teasing me the whole way here, but now I will be the one who will have the last laugh. She surely won't be expecting this. I am sure of it. I wanted to see what her reaction is right now so I looked over, seeing her nose scrunch up in confusion and her eyebrows coming together." _Why are we here near a library?",_ she asked confusion coloring her voice. 

" _Because the surprise is at the library"._ Jenna looked at me in suspicion, like she couldn't decide if I was serious or if I was joking with her. After finally coming to a decision, she shrugged her shoulders and said: _"All right then lead the way"._ I extended my hand and bowed, making it look like I was bowing to royalty or asking her to dance and said: _"Follow me, my lady"_. Jenna chuckled and gave me her hand, which I kissed and took firmly in my hand, leading her to the front door.

 _"How will we enter?",_ she asked, while I got the key out of my pocket( but not letting go of her hand) and unlocked the door. Looking over my shoulder, I told her with a smug voice: _"I have many friends"._ She smiled at that and added, amusement coloring her voice: _"Yes I can see that"._ We entered, but it was too dark to see, so I searched and found a light, clicking it and trying to see where we are. I lead us to the main and the biggest room in the library, waiting to see how her reaction will be. She first froze and blinked a couple of times and then slowly turned over to me, still seemingly stumped and surprised.

 _"What do you say for one dinner in the library?",_ I asked waving my hand to show off a bit. The smile that lit her face, made me want to kiss her so badly. But I stopped myself.  _"I think the time is not yet right. Be patient for a bit more. Just a bit more. You were looking forward to this too much. So don't screw it up"._

+++

Oh my God! I must say that this is surely not what I expected when I saw Beetle leading us to a library. There was one big table in the middle, that was covered in a sheet, and on it were plates, candles and glasses, making it a complete image. The only thing that missed was the music, however right now I really didn't need it.  _"Oh, Beetle. This is beautiful. Of course I want to have dinner with you!"._ We both sat down and started eating and chatting comfortably, talking and sharing almost everything about us and our lives.

_"How are you doing? How is your family doing? Your father?"_

_"I am doing great! I just wrote a book, you know. It was received pretty well. I even appeared on TV!"_

_"Oh, I didn't know that! I will look into it. I now know what I will read next"_

His comment made me blush, but I continued to talk like nothing happened: _"Thank you, I am glad you want to read my book. And to answer your other questions. My family is fine, mostly. Sam got a cold recently but he is recovering well. And my dad is also ok. Our relationship got a bit better, after he let me do what I want"._

Beetle raised his eyebrow and asked: _" Did my advice help?"._

I smiled and nodded excitedly, taking his hand in mine over the table. _"Yes it helped a lot. I think I never thanked you for it. So thank you"_

_"You are welcome"._

There was a short pause between us, while we ate and cast glances secretly( but not really secretly) at one another.

_"So how are you, how is your family doing?"_

_"My mother is fine and my other relatives are too. I am also doing fine. Was just traveling around, picking books up and bringing them with me to my town"._

I looked up at him in surprise: _"You still living in that small town?"_

He shrugged and said: _"Yeah, it still feels most like home to me. I just really like it, what can I say"._

_"That's awesome. I am glad for you"._

Again there was a short pause between our talk, but it wasn't awkward or weird. It kinda felt homey or pleasant, I am not really sure which.  _"So read any interesting book recently? Except your own of course?",_ Beetle asked, giving me a warm smile, and I giggled also giving him a smile.

 _"Let me think for a couple of minutes..... And just so you know my book is the best one I read for sure at least recently",_ I answered and winked at him, his smile widening and we soon started the debate about many books and our opinions on them.

_"Hey, you know I just remembered...have you read Birds of feathers again? Did your opinion change maybe?"._

_"Yes, I actually did! Well no my opinion didn't change, I still like it a lot. However, do you know that I actually met the author?",_ I said proudly and Beetle's attention seemed to grow: _"Really? What did she say?"._

_"I asked her usual questions first. You know how she came to the idea, what was writing it like, stuff like that. And then I asked her about the soul mates theory that you mentioned. And if the main character is actually happy with her decision or if she regrets leaving her loved one"._

_"It was really interesting hearing her speak about her book. It almost sounded like she was talking about her child, it amused me at first. But now when I have also wrote a book, I understand her better than I did before. Her answer was that she didn't really write them as soul mates, just two people who got along better than most. And then she laughed at my other question, telling me that she really didn't know. She said that the main character, probably didn't regret it, but then she woke up one day feeling like shit and remembering what happened and crying over it"._

_"You know like us normal people, was her response and we both laughed at that",_ I finished, although I still had more to say. I sighed and breathed in preparing for it. Beetle waited patiently, like he knew that I had more to say. When I finally collected enough courage to say what I needed, I didn't wait any longer and just blurted it out.  _"It's now or never",_ I concluded and started.

_"I also remembered to ask her something else. I asked her if they ever got together again. She just shrugged and told me that I could pick for myself what I want to believe in. And do you know what I believe in?"._

_"What?"_

_"I believe they did met again, a couple of years in the future or more and got together again. And do you know what it also reminded me of?"_

He was leaning over the table, listening intently. Apparently, Beetle understood I wanted to tell him something important, which made it a bit easier to say.  _"What did it remind you of?"_

I looked him straight in the eyes and confessed:" _You. I remembered you. And you know I think this situation we ended up in is precisely how I see them meeting too. What do you say to that?",_ I asked, my heart now beating at the speed of light and my breathing stopping in anticipation. His eyes narrowed and he seemed to be pondering my words over, silence strecthing for too long in my opinion.

Finally when he seemed to come to an answer, he licked his lips and looked at me with determination I haven't seen in anyone for a while. 

_"I like you. A lot. Would you like to be my girlfriend?'_

Even if this was one of the possible answers it still caught me by surprise. My eyes widened, and my breath hitched, however after that reply I was over the moon.  _"Yes I want to be your girlfriend. Oh, and I also like you",_ I said looking away, feeling embarrassed at my lapsus. Even if I wasn't looking at his eyes now, I could still see the light of the stars and the moon shinning brightly in them. Beetle didn't take his eyes off me, and it made me squirm a little. Was I really that pretty to him that he couldn't take his eyes of me? For some reason it made me uncomfortable and proud at the same time.  _"Can I maybe kiss you?",_ he asked, his eyes boring into me and his voice not wavering even a bit. It made my skin crawl and I finally looked at him again.  _"Yes",_ I answered breathlessly and came over to him, while he sat up and put his hand on my cheek gently. 

The kiss was firstly chaste and experimental and then it became more serious. Any thoughts I had before, disappeared until I could only feel him, smell him, think about him, the outside world ceasing to exist for him. If I didn't know better, I could say I really wanted this. And boy did I want this.

                       -----------------------------------------

We exited the library both feeling really flustered and warm inside. We didn't register the biting cold anymore and I couldn't say I minded much.  _"Well I suppose this is a goodbye",_ Beetle said sadly, and I wholly agreed. I also didn't want to abandon him, but alas we both had to.  _"Do you want me to follow you home?"._ I smiled at his thoughtful suggestion, but answered with: _"No, you don't have to. I will call Simon, he will pick me up"._ Beetle just nodded, and both of us stood and looked at each other, neither wanting to go away. Then suddenly I felt something fall on my face and I looked up.  _"Oh, look snow",_ I said and smiled, feeling him reaching out for my hand and letting him tangle our fingers up.  _"Does this remind you of that day? That day we met? It was snowing on that day too",_ he said, his voice almost a whisper, squeezing my hand tighter. I snorted at that: _"It was more like a snow storm, but yeah whatever you say"._ Beetle giggled at that, and we both stayed in the same position not moving and just watching each other and the snow falling.

_"I'm sorry this date has to end, but I really should be going"._

_"Okay",_ he answered and let go of my hand after which I instantly felt the loss of warmth.  _"Goodbye",_ I said and kissed him on the cheek, turning around and only looking back to wave at him. He waved back and the whole way home, I just couldn't get this smile of my face.

                          --------------------------------------

I stood there, breathing little puffs of white air, because of the cold, feeling the small snowflakes fall on my jacket. I looked at them, but I couldn't really see them. All I could see was Jenna. Her flustered face, her small hands, her brown hair, her smooth skin, her breathtaking eyes and don't get me started on her lips. 

As I said a long time ago, I never liked the cold or winter for that matter. The only thing I liked about it were snowflakes, which I liked to look at and draw. But there may be another reason now for liking winter. For some reason I always meet her then. If she stays by my side, winter may become my favorite season, just because I met her then and she completely changed my life with her appearance.

Before I could only say that if I liked anything about winter it was the snowflakes. But she is more beautiful than snowflakes. So right now I could only say that what I like most about winter is her. My beautiful winter spirit.

                      --------------------------------------

 _"So, how was your date?",_ Septimus came over to my room and asked. I was just about to answer when I saw how he was looking at me, with his evil grin and all. I instantly became angry and threw a pillow at him, shouting after his retreating form: _"I am not going to tell you! Ever!"._ The only answer I got was his laugh that echoed through the hallway. I huffed and groaned, slapping my hand over my face and sighing heavily.  _"They are all going to tease me now, mercilessly aren't they?",_ I sighed yet again, although I didn't feel that bad about it. Sure it's going to be a bother, and they can all be infuriating, but I just couldn't find myself feeling too bad about it.  _"After all I got Beetle, don't I?",_ I thought and I couldn't help but smile at that.

**Author's Note:**

> If there exist a book or a series, or some other media named "Birds of a feather", I state that in this fic it doesn't have any connection to it. I just used the name, because of the theme I decided for this fic.


End file.
